the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:.Dawn
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Takeachance32 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 21:23, February 7, 2013 Thanks for joining, Dawn :D Feel free to make a clan, join a clan, create a cat, etc. Sorrry the wiki doesn't look too great right now, I just created it 30 mins ago XD Feel free to ask me any questions :) Icewish ♥ 21:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, it was a mistake :( Ask Moss before adding him as the deputy though An you may make a fanfic. Icewish ♥ 22:00, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:07, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I heard that you are good at chararts :) Most of the blanks are up, so mind if you show me your charart making skills? XD Icewish ♥ 22:35, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I just had to test something.... Icewish ♥ 22:43, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I really like the charart you made :D And you may use it on your talk page :) And I do think you should be an apprentice in PCA, but only to work on the shading a little. But who would you like as a mentor for PCA? Icewish ♥ 23:09, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Are you sure? I heard that I can be a pretty harsh mentor :P Icewish ♥ 23:19, February 7, 2013 (UTC) K :) Then your first assigment is to make Jaystone's charart. Be sure to pay close attention to shading and remember to make the background transparent! Icewish ♥ 23:25, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry :( I hate Edit Conflicts DX Icewish ♥ 23:38, February 7, 2013 (UTC) That's just too amazing.... :D Just make the background transparent and it's approved :D Icewish ♥ 00:19, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I think you're already better than me :D And for the BG, use the wand tool to select the back ground, then hit the delete button. You should see a checker pattern for the BG, so if you do, save and upload the charart :) Icewish ♥ 00:23, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Nah :P But be sure to show me the charart once you have tweaked it! Icewish ♥ 00:35, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to become a warrior of PCA? Icewish ♥ 00:51, February 8, 2013 (UTC) You are now a warrior :D Anyways, would you like to RP in MossClan? Icewish ♥ 00:54, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Just so you are aware, you have to put chararts up on the approval page before you can add them to pages :) It's to make sure chararts look their best. Icewish ♥ 02:02, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, um, you have to create your pages properly, You need to use proper grammar, punctuation, capitalization, and complete sentences. Pages should be very formal, and also, when adding categories, add the right ones! Categories are case sensitive, which means that if you use different capitals or lower case letters it is an entirely different category. So far, you have made three different categories for every clan and gender, which isn't good. Please correct these mistakes, if you have any more questions, feel free to ask me :) Icewish ♥ 22:47, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, also, for all charaters that you plan on RPing, you have to add their name and description to the clan's page that they belong to. Just follow the pattern left by the other users on the wiki to add your cat to the page. Here is an example: Lightningshadow - a gray tom with red eyes and gark gray jagged stripes running down his hind legs and tail. Roleplayed by: Icy Icewish ♥ 22:55, February 8, 2013 (UTC) No, no, no, no, don't leave the wiki! Please don't leave! DX And I can't help you with your new wiki right now :( I just started this one yesterday and it still needs work. Icewish ♥ 22:56, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) Just so you know, you'll probably get admin rights real soon, Or at least chat mod./rollback :) Icewish ♥ 23:02, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure I can make you a siggie :) But it says you already have one: http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ATakeachance32/Sig Icewish ♥ 23:05, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm not really sure...ask Lily about the templates :( Icewish ♥ 00:04, February 9, 2013 (UTC) do you think Hawkflight can be Tigerkits mentor?Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:50, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Pages I'm sorry, but you are going to have to go back and fix all of your new pages. None of them have one full sentence in them. There is also no backstory to the characters either. You have to fix this. Icewish ♥ 14:27, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Please don't leave :( It's just it's really not how many pages/edits this wiki has, it's about the content and the information. And plus, if you really want to get 200 edits, editing pages that already exist instead of making more is a perfect way to do it :) Characters also develop better personalities, histories, etc. the more you edit the page and the better the page looks/sounds. Editing pages makes you think about the character a lot, so it really helps with character development, which is an important factor in writing. Icewish ♥ 14:34, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, bud :C i was kinda distracted by this cute picture and i was drawing and forgot that i had chat open ^-^'' im still on chat :)'' [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 20:46, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Icewish ♥ 18:33, February 10, 2013 (UTC) k :) Icewish ♥ 21:48, February 10, 2013 (UTC) sorry I was away but im back now.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:00, February 13, 2013 (UTC) im back on the other chatSkaarsgurd (talk) 00:04, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to edit the Rogue RP? :D Icewish ♥ 13:33, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Just so you know... A lot of your girl cats have boy's names.... Such as Eros. Eros was the Greek God of love and, um, you know. But on this wiki he's a she-cat, so I just thought I should tell you that you might want to tweak some of your names/genders. It's entirely up to you, of course. :) Icewish ♥ 20:49, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Request I would watermark it, but nah XD 17:02, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Don't edit RP archives. Edit the regular RP page. Icewish ♥ 18:58, February 17, 2013 (UTC) the eyes on the kit confuse me.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:19, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit yeah the shading is hard to see and i think i messed up on the eye's and also i used paint because GIMP is screwed up on my computer.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:32, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I think i did a little bit better on Tigerkit's shading. here it is. My (not so) masterpiece! 23:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Gray Cat idk how i did on the shading. I'll fix everything tomorrow right now i'm just ganna edit some of my pages and RP.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:34, February 18, 2013 (UTC) K :) Icewish ♥ 02:44, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Um, Dawn? Yeah, you can't change another person's character's past without their permission. Paris doesn't know Rue, I work very hard to make this character and I really don't want to go back and change everything just because of one character. Icewish ♥ 02:59, February 18, 2013 (UTC) PCA? Do you think you could comment on some chararts on the approval page? Wrriors can approve chararts too, not just teh leader and deputy :) You don't have to if you don't want to, but it would help a lot :) Icewish ♥ 03:12, February 18, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I'm sorry I keep on bothering you, but you're not mad at me, right? Icewish ♥ 03:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC) No! Don't leave! You aren't stupid or annoying or anything like that! You have helped this wiki so much, and if you leave, this wiki will ''die. Please don't leave! You are a good wiki friend and I would hate to see you go DX Plus, I had all these rules written already, I just keep on forgetting to add them :P So you are helping me and this wiki by reminding me about them :D Just please, don't leave, no on hates you or is annoyed by you, Icewish ♥ 04:04, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Can you edit the R RP please? :D Icewish ♥ 23:10, February 19, 2013 (UTC) K :) Icewish ♥ 00:45, February 27, 2013 (UTC) K :) And chat? Icewish ♥ 01:05, February 27, 2013 (UTC) O.K, Dawn, I just need to tell you this because it's really starting to create a problem with the names of pages and categories. You do not make a word plural by adding a ' to it. That makes the word possessive, meaning it belongs to someone. EX: Mary had three pet cat's. This is incorrect because it should be "cats" not "cat's" The sentence should be written: Mary had three pet cats. Don't like, quit the wiki or anything, it's just so you know :) Icewish ♥ 23:30, February 27, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Chat? :D Icewish ♥ 23:36, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat? :D Icewish ♥ 01:55, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Chat? :) Icewish ♥ 15:04, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Request It's most likely not what you had in mind, but I did draw Cratos as a dog for you :D Icewish ♥ 01:35, March 4, 2013 (UTC) I would, but Night's most likely mad at me, and I really don't like talking about dramatic stuff. Icewish ♥ 00:42, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'll come back on once you all finish talking. Icewish ♥ 00:50, March 6, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:14, March 6, 2013 (UTC) RP? :) Icewish ♥ 16:58, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Dawn, I just wanted to tell you that the new rule doesn't apply to Maradesa since she was created before the new rule was put into affect.... Plus, it creates more work for me if you add her as a Ocean Dragon instead of a Water Dragon :S I really don't feel like paperwork right now XD Icewish ♥ 22:04, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, just don't worry about a new rule if I don't contact you about it :) You'll still have to follow it afterwards, though XD Icewish ♥ 22:09, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi Dawn. I gave you admin rights because I don't think I'll be here anymore come tomorrow. I know you hate me, I'm pretty sure everyone hates me, even my parents hate me (or they will pretty soon if I can find enough courage to tell them). So chances are, since I'm not a very tough or strong-minded person, I'll kill myself over it. But yeah, my priorities aren't very strait, so can you please take care of the wiki is I decide to go? Or at least give other users admin rights so they can. Icewish ♥ 00:27, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm really crying right now. I can't describe how I feel, just, I'm so happy but I'm so depressed and sad right now. I'm terrified about telling my parents that I'm bi, and right now I think I'd rath kill myself and let them never find out rather than tell them and get kicked out. I can't see my keyboard right now, so I'm just going to stop talking. Thank you, Icewish ♥ 00:46, March 12, 2013 (UTC) The Farm - Quite Possibly One of the Best Ideas for the Rogue RP Hi Dawn :) Do you think that you could make the farm a permanent setting/location on this wiki? I think it would be a very good idea, and the RP characters could use the area to get away from the city once in a while, though it would have to be very far away from twoleg place so that all the rogue cats won't be there all the time. Icewish ♥ 21:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Just a little reminder about names..... In Latin (and Greek) names that end in an -o, -us, -ous, are boy's names. Girls names end in -a and -ia. It's just like in Spanish, you'll never meet a guy who's name is Maria. I'm telling you this because the majority of your rogue cats have masculine names for female characters, and it will confuse a lot of people. You don't have to change them, I'd just advise you would, since it is extremely confusing, especially for someone who studies Roman/Greek myths and the Latin language (a.k.a: Me XD). Again, it's entirely up to you to change the names or genders, 16:03, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Chat? I sort of need to talk to you. Icewish ♥ 01:29, March 19, 2013 (UTC) k, thank you :) But I'm not going to enter the fanfic contest with "Immortal Beloved." The whole point is to write following the prompt, and I started writing that before the contests started and it doesn't follow either one. I'll write a short poem for the contest or somthing :P Icewish ♥ 15:16, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry it took so long, but the voting has been opened to decide the winners for the contest! :) Also, if you could please RP when you have some spare time, it would be much appreciated. Icewish ♥ 22:35, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Dawn, I understand your concern, but that link has been on Lilly's page for over a month, well before your character was created. She has not stolen any of your characters, and her character (who currently has no page) and your character (who has a page that was created recently) just share the same name. Since the two charcaters do not like in the same group, their shouldn't be a problem, but if anything, Lilly does deserve to keep her characters name since she created her character first. Icewish ♥ 15:34, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I'll change the names for both of you later (add the abbreviation at the end of both names). And I can't chat right now because I'm hosting a join me session. But you can chat with me their if you would like :) Link: https://join.me/224-770-542 Icewish ♥ 15:52, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm really sorry about chat and stuff... I can chat now if you wlould like :) Icewish ♥ 16:07, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Is something wrong? You seemed really upset from what I read on chat. Icewish ♥ 19:18, March 31, 2013 (UTC) P.S. If you're worried about me being "inactive", I'll still be on every day :P I just won't be editing as much. Icewish ♥ 19:21, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hola Rue! I don't think we've ever formally met, but I'm not entirely sure. Yo me llamo Regan. That's basically all I know in Spanish, sorry. :P Anyways, leave a message on my talk page! I'd like to chat with you sometime. :D MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 09:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't have very much time right now and I'm kinda in severe pain, I'll try to later though :) I think I better go to the hospital, I'm trying to focus on other stuff to make the pain less intense, but it's 'really '''bad and it's not getting any better.... Icewish ♥ 23:55, April 3, 2013 (UTC) IDK...I thought it was the enchiladas I ate XD But it's something different.... There's this sharp pain in my right side around my stomach, and not like regular pain, but it's really intense and sharp, like someone's stabbing me in my side. I took some Tylenol about an hour ago, but the pain has only gotten worse. Icewish ♥ 00:05, April 4, 2013 (UTC) No XD Not those cramps. I know what those feel like, plus they can be relieved quickly with Tylenol. But this is feels different and also in a different area, which bothers me because it's around where my appendix is.... Icewish ♥ 00:10, April 4, 2013 (UTC) The pain did move and I do feel very nauseous, but it has been very sudden so then it can't be that, which is good XD I'll wait a little while longer and do some work on the wiki, and if it just keeps getting worse I'll talk to my parents again, Icewish ♥ 00:17, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Do you think you could edit a couple RPs on here? If you don't want to that's fine as well. Icewish ♥ 00:21, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) Just so you know, I was able to finish your request yesterday, so I'll upload it today :) It;s my first time using Copic Markers (and I don't have very many to make the shading look nice), and as you know I don't draw people well, so it won't look the best. Icewish ♥ 15:36, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Icewish ♥ 22:53, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RP? Can you please edit the D RP an CC RP when you have some time? You don't have to if you don't wnat to, but it would be a lot of help :) Icewish ♥ 01:56, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I didn't say anything to make you leave chat suddenly, right? Icewish ♥ 00:44, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I finished uploading your request :) Icewish ♥ 01:22, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello? Dawn, are you O.K? I just need to make sure.... Icewish ♥ 21:48, April 14, 2013 (UTC) hey dawn you wanna chat tomorrow?Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:58, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh, O.K :) Don't worry, I just needed to make sure that you were alright. I hope things get better soon! Icewish ♥ 19:48, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah XD I think he's bi....I'm not sure :P But it's great to see you again, Dawn :D Icewish ♥ 21:37, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to RP if you have some free time? Icewish ♥ 00:01, April 23, 2013 (UTC) actually i lied! i moved to Canada a few weeks ago..sorry my mistake and i WAS at that school untill i moved to East Main High School in Quebec.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:31, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm unbanning you for now. Night wants to talk to you. Icewish ♥ 00:07, May 8, 2013 (UTC) can you come on chat please...i need to speak with you.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:16, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't trust you and my deputy doesn't either, but we're willing to give you a second chance. However, if you do something else suspicious and downright creepy, you will be banned for a (fairly) short period of time. Icewish ♥ 22:01, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Me and Icy want to chat with you.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:17, May 8, 2013 (UTC)